


Accidentally On Purpose

by ImagineMalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMalira/pseuds/ImagineMalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia fails to mention that she left the webcam.</p><p>Or the one where Malia doesn't turn the webcam off after talking to Kira and Kira gets a little taste of Stiles and Malia's sex life. </p><p>Or the one where Kira is an accidental voyeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally On Purpose

"Hey, boyfriend…" Malia turns around in the desk chair smiling broadly.

"How did you - "

"Scaled the wall, hopped to the roof and broke into your room." She interrupts with a shrug and Stiles looks both surprised and scared for a second before shaking his head; moving further into the room to sit on the bed.

Malia moves forward to straddle Stiles’ waist, leaning down and swiping her tongue over his neck, “Now, I know we agreed on a movie night,” her hands move to the hem of his shirt and she can hear him shudder into the touch. “but, I think I’ll blow you instead.”

"Yeah, I think I’d like that."

"Good." Malia pushes Stiles down, settling beside him on her knees and grabbing the lube from under his pillow before popping his jeans open; stroking Stiles gently above his boxers.

She slips his cock through the slit at the front, sucking the head into her mouth with a moan. One of Stiles’ hands settles into her hair and the other moves down to grip his cock; holding himself steady for her.

Malia bobs her head slowly only letting up slightly to grab for the lube, squeezing a little onto the tip and rubbing it down his shaft. Stiles stifles a moan as she licks and kisses her way down to his balls, sucking one into her mouth before coming back up to the head.

The citrusy smell of the lube is thick in the room, mixing with the dank smell of Stiles’ sweat and precum. Malia grazes her teeth lightly against his cock and Stiles doesn’t hold back his moan this time, his hands grip the sheets hard; knuckles white against the dark bedding.

There’s a small sound from the computer - Stiles can’t hear it, of course but Kira gasps loudly on the other side and Malia’s pretty sure she has a good view of everything they’re doing, she doesn’t stop sucking though; just takes that time to pull Stiles deeper into her mouth.

Stiles lets out a low groan before his cock is twitching, the tang of his come hits her tongue and Malia shivers a little from the taste; licking up the excess spots that land on his skin.

"Wow." He sags back against the bed with a dull “thump”. Malia leans over for a kiss, nosing and scenting his neck before sitting back up.

A groan escapes from the computer just then and Stiles stiffens in the process of fixing his pants.

"What was that?" Malia tries to hide the grin behind her hair, but Stiles catches it anyway. She walks to the computer, swiping her finger over the mouse pad to reveal Kira; cheeks pink with her bottom lip between her teeth, waving awkwardly at them both -

"Wha - How? - Malia? Were you - ?"  
She shrugs a little, “Yeah, I was chatting with Kira before you came in…”

"So you left it on?!" He flails trying his hardest to straighten himself again when he realizes that he’s still exposed. Malia smirks, turning back toward the computer screen; waving to Kira.

"Sorry you had to see all that babe." She winks.

"Oh, I don’t mind… but uh, Scott isn’t looking too well." Kira looks back to where Malia presumes Scott is, on the floor.

"Gotta go."

The video call ends and Malia leans against the desk looking across at Stiles, mouth gaping, “I don’t know what’s weirder, you leaving it on knowing that she was watching, or Kira watching us the whole time…”


End file.
